Skin-applied electrode pads are well known for use in medical applications such as cardiac pacing, ECG monitoring, and defibrillation. Typically, these electrode pads are attached to a wire lead or cable that is attached at its opposite end to the connector of a medical device or medical device instrumentation. Electrode pads generally include an electrode, e.g., a conductor such as a thin layer of tin or another metal, resting on a foam backing. The electrode typically is covered with a conductive gel that contacts a patient's skin and electrically connects the electrode to the patient, and the electrode pad includes a ring of adhesive surrounding the conductive gel to adhere the electrode to the patient's skin.
For one or more reasons, e.g., to prevent the adhesive gel from drying out, to maintain the electrodes in a sanitary condition, and to cover the adhesive until a caregiver is ready to adhere the electrode to the patient, a release sheet, e.g., a plastic cover, is positioned over the adhesive and/or conductive gel of each electrode.
To use the electrode pads, a caregiver connects the wire leads to an appropriate medical device such as a defibrillator (if they are not pre-connected), removes the release sheets from the electrode pads, and applies the electrode pads to the patient.
Electrodes for use with external defibrillators, such as public access defibrillators (PADs) and other types of automated external defibrillators (AEDs) may be stored for long periods of time, possibly at elevated temperatures, for example in public buildings and emergency vehicles.
Storage may damage the electrode, often rendering it inoperable, due to corrosion of the conductor due to contact of the conductor with the conductive gel. If the electrode is unusable at the time that a caregiver needs to apply the electrode to a patient, the patient's life can be jeopardized or lost due to delay in finding a useable electrode.